lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
DISCOVERY OF Phi IN DISCOBOLUS
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) February 6 , 2016 In my paper “Discovery of golden section in Parthenon” I showed that the Caryatids of Erechtheion include the golden section Φ = (1+50.5)/2. The temple as seen today was built between 421 and 406 BCE. Moreover in my “Golden section in Amphipolis Sphinxes” I showed that Dinocrates based on a golden rectangle designed the golden section of sphinxes in Amphipolis (320 BC). ' ' Here I present also the golden section of the marble statue of an athlete stooping to throw the discus known as Townley Discobolus. This photo is from the interview I gave to the author of Spiritual Thessaly Mrs Dimitra Bardani. It is one of several Roman copies made of a lost bronze original made in the 5th century BC by the sculptor Myron who was one of the most celebrated Greek artists of Eleutherae, in Attica. Myron was an older contemporary of Phidias and Polyclitus, and, like them, a pupil of Ageladas. His works, chiefly in bronze, were numerous and very varied in subject --gods, heroes, and especially athletes and representations of animals, which were admired by the ancients for their life-like truth to nature. In a golden rectangle of height α and base of length β the golden section is given by (α +β)/α = α/β = Φ or for α = Φ and β =1 (unit length) we may write (Φ + 1)/Φ = Φ/1 or Φ + 1 = Φ2 or Φ2 -Φ -1 = 0 Then solving for Φ we get Φ = (1 +50.5)/2 = 1.618 It means that algebra was well known to Myron, Phidias, Mnesicles and Dinocrates who used also the astronomical numbers 3, 7, and 12. Note that the Greek math and astronomy led to my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS. According to the “British Museum-The Townley Discobolus” the height α of the marble statue is α = 1.7 m and the width β is β = 1.05 m. In this case the golden rectangle of height α and base β behaves like a frame of a golden photo. That is, the golden photo is characterized by a golden rectangle of height α = 1.7 m and base β =1.05 m. Under this condition we write (α +β)/α = (1.7 + 1.05)/ 1.7 = 1.6176 < Φ = (1+50.5)/2 = 1.618. Whereas α/β = 1.7/1.05 = 1.619 > Φ = (1+50.5)/2 = 1.618 . However writing in detail α = 1.699 m we get exactly the value of Φ as (α +β)/α = (1.699 +1.05)/1.699 = 1.618 = Φ = α/β = 1.699/1.05 = 1.618 Moreover I found that the very famous Discobolus named Palombara is characterized by the same golden rectangle. It is a 1st-century AD copy of Myron's original bronze. Following its discovery at a Roman property of the Massimo family, the Villa Palombara on the Esquiline Hill, it was initially restored by Giuseppe Angelini; the Massimi installed it initially in their Palazzo Massimo alle Colonne and then at Palazzo Lancellotti. The Italian archaeologist Giovanni Battista Visconti identified the sculpture as a copy from the original of Myron. In the photo of the “Discobolus (cd. Lancelotti or Palombara discobolus)” a careful comparison of the height of the body to the width of the same body gives always the correct value of Φ no matter what is the size of the photo. To conclude we see here that these two Roman copies giving the value of Φ have been correctly identified as further repetitions after Myron's model. Category:Fundamental physics concepts